The failure of coatings, adhesives and sealants used for the protection and/or adjoining of metal substrates is a costly problem. The costs associated with such failure typically stem from repair costs (materials and labor) and costs due to corrosion damage to assets (lost productivity and asset replacement). Thus, the failure of coatings, polymerized resins, adhesives, sealants, and composites may necessitate costly repairs and the sidelining of parts, equipment, or facilities comprised of these materials. In addition to the costly maintenance associated with the failure of materials, the minimization of environmental impact benefits from the use of longer-lasting materials. Generally, materials that can repair themselves when they are damaged last longer in their specific applications.